


Ensemble

by LePapillonRose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Past Angst, M/M, just cute wholesome boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePapillonRose/pseuds/LePapillonRose
Summary: English (n.): a set of clothing.French (adv.): together.They always have each other’s backs, even in the smallest ways, and it makes things a little easier.





	Ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my dear friend and mother, Ariel ♡

“Taigacchi, are you done in there?” Kise calls, carefully sipping his coffee as he sits, cross-legged, on the bed. “I wanna see before my shoot!”

“Yeah, hold on!” Kagami walks into the bedroom moments later, wearing a grey blazer over a white button-up and fitted black jeans, and clears his throat before looking at Kise, hesitant. “So… I was thinking something like this. What do you think? Too plain, or…”

With a critical eye, Kise looks over every detail of his outfit, nodding along as he does so; it’s a little nerve-wracking for Kagami, being scrutinized like this, but he knows it’s for the best. Kise notices him fidgeting and flashes him a reassuring grin. “Don’t worry, Taigacchi, you look great! You picked out good clothes—not plain, just business casual, which is probably better for an interview. But…” 

Kise’s gaze settles at the sleeves, and he furrows his brow for a few seconds before setting his mug down and motioning for Kagami to come closer. Once he is within reach, Kise rolls the sleeves to just below his elbows, giving a pleased hum at the results. “There we go! That’s all it needed~”

Kagami turns to check himself in the mirror and nods in surprise. “Oh, yeah, that looks better! It’s amazing what a small change can do. Thanks for the help, Ryouta.”

“All I did was roll up the sleeves! You did most of the work.” Kise gets to his feet, winking playfully at Kagami over the rim of the mug as he takes a sip. “And besides, it helps when you’re already so handsome~”

“Th-that’s—! I’m not—”

Kagami’s cheeks redden, just like every time he gets complimented, and Kise can’t help but lean in to give him a peck. “No matter what you say, you are. And you look even more handsome right now!”

Kagami continues to grumble, but he relents. “W-well… fine. I guess that means _something_ , coming from a guy as handsome as you.” He points at the now-blushing Kise with a slight frown. “A-and don’t you deny it either, or change the subject! I mean it.”

“I know,” Kise says softly. They both remember that long night from the previous week all too well, when Kise had broken down and told Kagami everything, when they had stayed up and talked until the sun came up and their voices were raw and nothing else mattered. 

“Ryouta.” A hand grasps his free one, rough and calloused but still warm and comforting. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine, I’m fine! Just reminiscing.” Kise laces his fingers through Kagami’s and smiles, radiantly sincere, reserved only for moments like these. “Thanks, Taiga.”

“You don’t need to thank me, idiot.” The insult is softened by the clumsy kiss pressed against Kise’s forehead. “Your bento’s in the fridge—you better eat it during your break! Coffee isn’t food and I got up early to make it.”

“Okay, _mom_ ~ I will, I promise! I’ll even send you a picture of me eating it.” Kise laughs and kisses Kagami’s cheek before engulfing him in a hug, mindful of the mug. “And good luck on the interview! I’m sure you’ll do great. Don’t worry about dinner—my shoot should end early today, so I’ll handle it.”

Kagami gives him a fond squeeze before letting go. “Sounds good. See you at six, then?”

“Yeah!” Kise pulls him in for a proper kiss, smiling into him in a way that’s as addictive as the taste of coffee on his lips. “I love you, Taigacchi.”

Even now, after all the years of hearing and uttering these words, Kagami feels himself flushing from head to toe. “I l-love you, too, Ryouta. Now hurry up and get going before we’re both late!”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished my first KuroBasu fic! I have so many ideas for so many characters, but I suck at actually sitting down and writing them, lol. This fic came from a conversation with a friend about how Kagami canonically likes clothes shopping and thus has some sense of style, but Kise helps him add those finishing touches- and, also, that Kagami is the best bf and would totally make Kise bentos and make sure he was always eating properly. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll post more soon! Thank you to everyone that has read thus far, and I hope to see you in future fics! Feel free to leave kudos and comments ♡


End file.
